


Three Years On

by pommedeplume



Series: Albus and Scorpius [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Book: Harry Potter and the Cursed Child, Canon Compliant, Dreams, Flashbacks, Harry Potter Next Generation, Hurt/Comfort, Illnesses, Loss of Parent(s), M/M, Other, Post-Canon, Post-Hogwarts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-10
Updated: 2016-08-10
Packaged: 2018-08-07 22:42:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7732651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pommedeplume/pseuds/pommedeplume
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Autumn 2022)</p><p>Scorpius dreams of his mother and Albus comforts him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three Years On

"Scorpius?" a weak voice called out.

"I'm here, mother," Scorpius said, leaning over and grabbing Astoria Malfoy's pale searching hand.

Astoria looked over at him and smiled. Scorpius smiled back at her as best he could. He just needed to be strong right now. He needed to be strong for her. He couldn't let her see him cry. He wouldn't want to make his mother feel guilty before she…

"You know mummy loves you, right, Scorpius?" his mother asked him.

"Of course. I love you too," Scorpius said.

His mother tried to lift his hand, probably to kiss it, but was unable so he lifted it for her. His father, who was watching from the doorway, turned and left the room. Father never let either of them see him cry.

"How is school?" Astoria asked.

"It's-it's good. Potions is great," Scorpius said.

Astoria made a small smile. Some of her long, dark hair had fallen over one of her dark brown eyes. Scorpius leaned over and moved it out of her face.

"Thank you. Have you met any girls?" Astoria asked.

Scorpius laughed uncomfortably.

"I'm only thirteen, mum," Scorpius.

Astoria chuckled softly but began to cough instead.

"Mum?" Scorpius asked, feeling worried but quickly gave her a glass of water.

As she drank he went ahead and answered her question, "I kind of fancy Rose Granger Weasley. But mostly I just spend time with Albus Potter."

Astoria smiled.

"You really like Albus, don't you?" she said.

Scorpius beamed and nodded.

"He's my best mate. He's the best companion I could ask for," Scorpius said.

"I'm glad to hear that," Astoria said, giving him what currently constituted as a sly smile from her right now.

"Scorpius… get your father. I'm… it hurts," Astoria said suddenly.

Scorpius dashed to find his father as his mother began to cough behind him.

* * *

Scorpius was crying. Albus slid out of his bed and climbed into his boyfriend's bed. This always happened around this time of year. It had been three years since the death of Astoria Malfoy and Albus had become used to waking up in the middle of the night to hold and comfort Scorpius after he had a bad dream.

Albus slid behind Scorpius and draped an arm around his chest, pulling him close. He pressed his head against Scorpius's lightly and kissed his shoulder. The other boys in the dormitory didn't approve of them climbing in to bed together, especially Karl Jenkins but Albus didn't care.

Albus didn't bother asking him what was the matter or what the dream had been about. He knew. The crying always faded. Half the time Albus fell asleep before ever leaving Scorpius's bed. When they awoke they still didn't speak about it. Scorpius just kissed him and thank him.

Albus himself found comfort in this ritual. It made him feel good to be here for the person he loved, his very best friend.


End file.
